Crush
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Gaila happens to see Nyota and Spock in the act and schemes a way to make Nyota tell her what she wants to know. Spock x Nyota Uhura, Gaila x Nyota friendship. Comedic oneshot.


**My first Gaila infested fanfic!**

**Also one of my first comedic fan fics, so please feel free to give me kind critiques...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spock, Gaila, Nyota, or the Star Fleet Academy.**

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

I walked along the pavement, the sound of the ocean in my ears and the thought that I could be having some prime sexy time at the moment.

'_Damn Janice for hooking me up with a gay loser.'_

At least Nyota was always fun to hang out with when guys were a downer, probably because she was totally struggling in that area. If I ever fell for a Vulcan, which I _never would_, I would bang him and be rid of him. But for some reason it seems that she wants to actually keep him...

Eh, she'll learn.

I made it to the door, ready for some pigging out and gossiping when I heard it - the sweet familiarity of sex! I smiled for a sec, leaning against the wall, thinking it was just my imagination craving what I didn't achieve tonight.

After a second, though I realized that the noises were _real. _I looked to the windows, but the drapes were pulled shut. Curiosity got to me and I walked to the edge of the door step, trying to peer into the window. Not able to reach, I stood up on the potted plant next to the door, trying to reach for the window sill - I had no such luck, though.

I heard more gasping, a very male-type of gasping. _'Go Nyota. Way to get over the emotionless mess!'_

As a last resort, I decided to kind of jump to the sill. I got ready, planting my feet firmly on the flower pot. The drapes moved ever so slightly...

And I saw an ear. A distinctly pointed green ear.

I fell to the bushes bellow the window with a crash and held my hands to my lips, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Did you hear something?" she heard him ask her.

_Professor Spock._

She heard the curtains tighten once more.

"Is your roommate expected home?"

"Definitely not. Knowing Gaila, she's in some guys dorm room already, and she only left an hour ago."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing hysterically from beneath my hand. But, knowing the extent of Vulcan hearing, I made a run for it.

Admittedly, I was a little put out - Nyota didn't tell me.

I walked toward the water's edge. There was no reason she wouldn't tell me... I'm her best friend.

Aren't I?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a cute cadet eyeing me appreciatively. As I winked and gave a little wave, I decided.

Nyota would tell me, alright. And I knew how to make her.

- - -

I was stretched out on my dorm bed, still very satisfied from the night before. It was early, but not to early - a perfect Saturday morning. Spock would usually stay with me until a little before noon, knowing that Gaila never returned before then, but he had insisted on leaving today - He needed to meditate, and the sounds outside the window last night concerned him.

I heard the door creak open.

"Changed your mind?" I asked seductively, only in a T-shirt and panties.

"About what?" I heard Gaila's voice respond. Mortified, I threw the blanket over my legs before she could see anything.

"Oh, nothing, sorry," I said, smiling sheepishly. I saw a twinkle in her eye, but, knowing her, it was probably some left over charm from wherever she had been all night.

"You're home early," I remarked, a little surprised. I expected her morning sex to be starting about now. Unfortunately, she liked to tell me the details... Although, some of them proved useful.

"Yeah, well the guy I hooked up with last night has fencing club this morning," she told me with a small pout.

"I didn't know Jerry fenced..."

"He doesn't," she told me with a small smile.

"What happened to Jerry? I thought that's who Janice hooked you up with," I mused.

"Gay tool. I almost came back to the room, to maybe pig out with you and gossip, but instead I wandered near the shore and was quite happy with my decision."

'_I'm quite happy with your decision too...'_

"So what did you do to satisfy yourself last night?"

I blushed and hoped she didn't notice. "Oh, you know, normal stuff. I read... Practiced my vulcan..." I blushed again, "As in the language, you know, the Vulcan_ language_."

I shut myself up right there, turning my attention back to my PADD before me.

"You know, speaking of Vulcans, you know who must be really good in bed?"

I looked up at her as if she grew a second head.

'_Oh, you have got to be kidding me.'_

"_Who?_" I asked. My voice sounded hoarse, so I swallowed.

"You know, Professor Spock! I mean, you talk about him enough. You might be on to something," she told me, sitting down on her bed and tossing her tresses over her shoulder.

"What?" I asked her dumbly, my mouth slightly open.

"Well, there aren't any green people here - and a green penis is better than nothing!" she exclaimed with a girlish laugh.

"Wait... So now you like Spock?" I asked her, trying to understand this. But the truth was, I just didn't - how could I? She always made fun of me for developing the crush on him that I had before we entered our relationship, and now she liked him?

"Oh, definitely. I mean, yeah, he might be smart or whatever - but hello! There must be a hot body under all that sexual tension."

'_Oh, you have no idea.'_

"No, I don't think you'd like him very much. He's really private, and reserved, and..."

"Sexy?"

I glared at her, but she stared up innocently at me. I watched as she fell onto her bed, her red hair fanning behind her. "I mean, seriously, how adorable would Orion-Vulcan babies be?"

My mouth gasped for air. This woman was going to kill me.

"Babies? I've never heard you get this excited," I told her, my brow furrowing.

"I know." Was all she said in a high, girly voice. "I've already picked out there naaames," she sang.

I gulped.

"You know, he might have a girlfriend," I blurted out.

She looked over at me apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nyota, I forgot... You like him, too..." she drawled, laying back on her bed to look at the ceiling, "You know how I value our friendship. So I tell you what - you say the word, and I'll let you take him. If not, I would love to get my green, orion hands on _that_." Her eyes peered at me from the corners.

"That would, uh, be nice."

"But you know what I find _funny_?" she asked me, sitting up again, "You have spent hours with him as his aide, haven't you? And you haven't acted on your feelings before - so how do I know your not just jealous, jealous of what the future will bring me and my Spocky-poo!"

She fanned her face dramatically with her hand and I raised my eyebrow, a sad impression of my lover's trademark gesture.

"I am not jealous!"

"Gee, you sure sound it! Then why haven't you?"

"How do you know I haven't?!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth afterward. _Oops._

She smiled victoriously. "_What_ was that, Nyota?" she asked me.

"Nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing. I think you were about to confess something. Something _you_ haven't shared with me, yet," she lost her playful nature, now pointing an accusing finger at me.

I sighed. "Gaila..."

She knew.

"No, I think you should share."

"You saw us last night, didn't you?" I asked her softly, apologetically. She just nodded, staring down at her feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Really, I am. It's just that... It's a secret, you know?"

"Of course I know!" she told me, turning back to me, "And you thought I'd tell people?"

"Well, yeah," I admitted softly. She stood up, walking over to stand beside me.

"Ny, I'm your best friend. I might be a blabbermouth with some stuff, but I wouldn't share this."

I smiled up at her sheepishly.

She seemed to be holding her breath.

"I'm sorry."

She then released it in the form of booming words.

"I can't believe you're sexing up Professor Spock! I must know every detail!"

Here we go again...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, all! If you liked this, you may like my other comedic Oneshot The Bolian Flu or my long fic Government Affairs. :)**

**R&R**


End file.
